outcastsrundawurldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Painting Flowers
Hey Maris, is there a way to restore comments from Terry's old page? If so, can you try and figure it out and tell me how to restore some of the things, just so I know for the future. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 00:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. Well okay. I don't know what else to ask. If I think of something I'll ask you. Oh by the way, I love you Maris bby <333 bye <3 Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 01:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Gotta keep up my counter. 24/30 days~ Hey Maris. I got more hate today on confessions. I'm so sick of it, so you and I should just keep in touch through talk page at the moment okay. I even saw you get mentioned today. Anyways, I love you babe. You one of my favourite people on wiki because you're so trustworthy, sweet and non-judgemental. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. :D <33333 Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 03:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I know what you mean, but you don't have all this daily shit. D: Plus, it may be someone I really like, because I said something on chat today and their were only 3 people there and yet it was revealed on that blog. The only people there were Kat, Jess and Haley. I trust all of them so what am I supposed to think. This is getting so scary. :S Anyways, don't change or leave me as a friend okay. I don't know what I'd do without some of you guys. I can tell you are getting annoyed. ;D Plus, chat is boring nowadays anyway. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 04:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you're right. I still mean it though, the wiki chat just isn't as fun as it used to be for me. I'm always willing to chat with you though, since you're one of my best friends. I wish your laptop wouldn't lag on TC. We could have lots of fun hanging out in Tinychat. We could always use private chats to talk though if you want. :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 01:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) The wiki itself is fine in my opinion, the part that isn't as fun is the chat. :/ Honestly, I think the confession blog is what partially contributed to why some people don't come on as much. I don't know if that's just my opinion or what. I just feel if we all just got along and made the wiki a fun place more people would enjoy going there. Anyways, I hope you don't leave or anything. I would miss you. Keep coming on and we can schedule a day to just hang out in the chat here or something okay? :) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 01:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well I can't really stop you, but please sign in to check your messages because I still want to keep in touch with you. We should also talk on one of the private chats every now and then. It'll be nice for us. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 01:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC)